Unexpectedly Changed
by SweetenedLemonX
Summary: Finnley Lozier has lived in beacon Hills for as long as she can remember, and she's been able to avoid the supernatural; The werewolves the whole time. She's clueless on what really surrounds her. But when her only friend Isaac Lahey starts acting strange and jumpy. When she bumps into the mystrious, Derek hale. What will happen? Derek/Oc Isaac/Oc Aiden/OC
1. Chapter 1

She didn't expect her life to change.

But it did.

And it happened all of a sudden.

She had no control.

She was opened up into a world that was normally hidden from humans who had no connections.

She was confused and scared,

When everything **_Unexpectedly changed, _**for her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep, Beep, Beep._  
Finnley huffed loudly while she rolled over to face the wall, grumbling to her self as she pulled her thick purple duvet cover over her head, ignoring the constant beeping sound coming from her bed-side table. Finnley thought that if she ignored it long enough it would eventually stop...She was wrong. The small alarm clock continued to beep obsessively beside her, each beep seemingly louder than the last.  
"Shuddup." She whined tiredly as she pressed her face into her fluffy pillows, hoping to drown out the awful noise. It would be much easier if she just turned over and switched it off, but she refused to let it win.  
_Thump, Thump._  
"Finnley! Turn the fucking thing off!" Her 5 minute older-twin-brother Dominic shouted from the next room over. She groaned before finally giving in and slamming her hand down on the off button, without emerging from under her duvet. Immediately the beeping stopped and her room was once again silent. She waited from a few moments, silently testing her alarm because it had a tendency to start going off again no matter how hard you turn it off. After a silent two minutes she relaxed into her mattress and let out a satisfied sigh.  
The quietness didn't last long before her bedroom door swung open slamming into the wall behind and a small body flung themselves onto the hidden figure of Finnley.  
Instantly Finnley shot up with her arms out stretched, her fingers wiggling as she searched from the small person. Her wiggling fingers came into contact with something and giggling echoed around the room. A grin grew on Finnley's face as she continued to tickle her baby brother Noah as he squirmed around getting tangled in the bed-sheets.  
"Lee-wee. Stwop!" Noah giggled. Finnley chuckled and withdrew her fingers, letting her 3 year old brother breath as he laid there giggling lightly still. She stared down at him and her grin grew as she gently brushed his dark brown hair away from his green eyes that watched her.  
"Morning, Noah." She whispered. He beamed up at her in response and reached out for her. She laughed and lent back against her headboard just out of his reach. He frowned and tried moving but his squirming around had him completely tangled and stuck. He started wiggling around again trying to get free but getting nowhere. His face started to turn red and his eyes brimmed with tears, making Finnley feel bad, so she gently "Shushed" him and carefully unwrapped the sheet from his small body.  
Once he was free his little chubby arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her as close as he could, his face buried into her neck. Finnley rubbing soothing circles on his back as tears slid down his cheeks and dropped on to her neck.  
She unwrapped his arms and put him at arms length away, placing her hands on his cheeks wiping away the remaining tears. A smile stretched across her face.  
"If you don't stop crying," she paused briefly watching Noah carefully before smirking. "I'm gonna have to tickle you!" She stated loudly as her fingers automatically went to his waist. He laughed and screamed, begging her to stop, but she didn't, she continued and in the end she started laughing as well.  
"And here i thought someone was getting killed." A voice spoke from the doorway.  
Finnley stopped tickling Noah and they both turned to face the intruder. Leaning casually in black jeans and a t-shirt against the door-frame was Dominic, his honey colored hair swept messily to the left and his grey eyes watched them humorously.  
Finnley glanced down at Noah and pressed her index finger to her lips, jokingly. Noah giggled into his hands and returned the gesture before they both turned back to Dominic with the utmost innocence plastered on their faces.  
"That face just makes you both look extra guilty." Dominic stated waltzing into the room, over to the bed.  
Finnley gasped playfully. "Noooo, that's just because you're evil and you don't know what innocent is."  
Dominic stood in-front of them and raised an eyebrow. "If being truthful makes me evil," he shrugged and raised his hands in surrender."Guilty." He turned to Noah who laid there watching them interact and smiled down at him. "How's you, little man?" He asked, leaning down and ruffling his dark hair.  
Noah made a small noise of protest as his hair got touched, but otherwise grinned up at Dominic, dimples showing. Finnley lent down and poked one. "Poke." She said as she lightly tapped one.  
"You know, if i get woken up by your alarm clock again," Dominic started and Finnley looked up at him. "I'm gonna smash it and then you can get yourself up for school, and i wont be giving you a lift anymore."  
Finnley's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You wouldn't!"  
He smirked. "Try me."  
Finnley opened her mouth to reply by was interrupted by a loud gargling noise. Both herself and Dominic's eye moved to Noah who was squirming uncomfortably and avoiding both of their eyes.  
Finnley hummed. "Hmm, Is someone hungry?" Noah nodded shyly and sat up. Finnley casually shrugged. "Me too." She said as she threw back her duvet cover and slung her legs over the side of her bed. She turned her head to face Noah, "How about we go and get some food." He nodded eagerly in response, pushed himself up to his feet on the bed and then started jumping.  
Finnley stood up and stretched. Her arms reaching up to the ceiling and her back arched. She didn't get a chance to feel the satisfying pop her back normally makes in the morning before a hand shot out and gave her a shove backwards, sending her flailing on to her bed.  
"Lee-wee, swave meee!" Noah called from over Dominic's shoulder as he jogged from the room chuckling.  
"Dominic Lozier you better run!" Finnley shouted as she hurriedly got up and sprinted from the room, following the sounds of Noah's calls and spurts of laughter. "I'm coming, my little prince!"  
All of a sudden the house went silent, she paused and listened carefully, but not hearing anything.  
After literally searching every single room before she came panting into the kitchen to find both Noah and Dominic sitting there eating their breakfast like nothing happened.  
She scowled at the back of both their heads. "Really?" She asked sarcastically as she finally got her breath back and walking into the room.  
Dominic smirked. "Really." He eat a spoonful of cereal. "You might wanna get changed or we're gonna be late for school."  
Finnley walked over to Noah and bent down planting a small kiss on the top of his head as he continued to eat. "What about Noah? Where's mom and dad?" She asked as she lent over and grabbed an apple from the fruit-bowl in the middle of the table.  
"Dad's at work and mum's in the garden letting Aurora do her business. By the way, you're walking her today." He stated around a mouthful of cornflakes. Finnley scrunched her nose in disgust.  
"Swallow before speaking, It's disgusting." She said. Dominic just took a massive mouthful and started eating loudly. Opening his mouth wide before slamming it shut again. Finnley reached over and slapped him upside the head, shaking hers in meantime.  
"No slapping your brother, Fin." Her mothers voice scolded from behind.  
Finnley turned around and smile at her mom. "Sorry." She muttered and her mother just chuckled, walking over to her daughter and planted a kiss on the top of her head lovingly. "Now, go and get dressed."  
Finnley huffed but nonetheless agreed and sauntered off for her room. She got to the stairs but was pounced upon by her loving husky, Aurora. Aurora was an average looking husky except for the black patch of fur on her back that just happened to be in the shape of a love heart. Aurora didn't seem to have a favorite in the family, she like attention off all of them equally but she did seem to prefer Finnley's room over everyone else, it may have to do with the free access she has to the radiator, but who knows?  
"Hey, baby." Finnley cooed softly as she stroked Aurora's head affectionately, before giving it a peck and continuing the way to her room.  
Once in her room she quickly skipped over to her draws and pulled and the first shirt she touch which just happened to be a black v-neck, short sleeved top that said the words, 'I Don't Give A Flying £$%%.' She chuckled slightly as she pictured her parents face at the top, she shrugged and quickly threw it on along with a pair of black skinny jeans and her favorite cute little black ankle boots. She went over to her mirror and ran her comb through her wavy hair before finger teasing it slightly to give it volume. She scrutinized her reflection before frowning at her hair. She didn't like it. Her eye wondered the room before landing on her Red beany and a smile appeared on her face. She snatched it up and placed it on her head, adjusted it so it felt comfortable and still looked cute before shrugging and heading out her bedroom door. Grabbing her backpack on the way.  
"I'm ready!" She sang on her way down the stairs.  
"Lee-wee!" Noah called as he came tottering towards her. She scooped him up in her arms and spun him around. His laughter could be heard through out the whole house and she smiled. She loved her little brother more than anything. For as long as she could remember, she's always felt a strong connection to him, stronger than any other member of her family. She didn't understand it but she didn't really thing about it. "I have to go to school now. You, be good for mommy." She said to him as she placed him back on his feet. "I'll see you when we get home." She crouched down so she was close to his height and kissed his cheek lightly. "I love you."  
"I wove you twoo."  
"I know you do." She replied with a grin.  
She stood back up and was met with her brother tapping his feet impatiently, pretending to check the time on a watch he didn't actually have. Whilst her mother on the other hand had her arms crossed and was glaring at her...Or well her top.  
"You are not wearing that."  
Finnley frowned. "Why?"  
"Because it is totally inappropriate for school." She stated, her angry gaze staying fixed on me. "Where and When did you even get that?" She asked, eyebrow raised in question.  
"Oh, you know, somewhere at sometimes. I don't really remember." Finnley shrugged innocently and looked around avoiding her mothers gaze.  
"Go and change." Her mother demanded.  
"W-what?"  
"You heard me, young lady. Go and change. Now."  
"B-but if i go and change, i'll be late for school and that would be bad for my education and you send us to school for an education. If you're going to purposely make us late then whats the point of us even going. Obviously you don't want us to be educated." Finnley stated trying to sound smart but confusing her self in the process.  
Her mother frowned before slowly nodding. "Alright. Get going, now."  
"Okay." Finnley walked over and hugged her mother goodbye and then walking over to her brother smirking slightly. Dominic had a look of disbelief on his face and followed her out.  
"How did you get out of that?"  
"What can i say? I'm a mommy's girl."


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate school!" Finnley complained as she kicked her feet up onto the dashboard of her brothers truck, and lent back in the seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, so do most people." Dominic said glancing side-ways at his sister with a small smile. Finnley huffed and pouted. Dominic shook his head, chuckling. "No, don't be pullin' that face. You're going to school and that's final."

"Fine!" She sighed disappointed and frowned.

"That's the spirit!" Dominic exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Finnley reached across the middle of the truck and punched her brother in the arm. She felt a smile tug at her lips as he flinched. He took one hand off of the steering wheel and rubbed where she hard hit him, with a frown. "You hit surprisingly hard." He commented.

She smiled and shrugged. "It shouldn't be surprising, I hit you more than enough."

Dominic pursed his lips. "Touche."

* * *

"I'll meet you back here after school. Okay?" Dominic asked as Finnley and himself got out of the truck. Finnley stared up at the brick building called 'School' and sighed. She shook her head lightly before plastering a smile on her face and nodded. Dominic gave a smile as he embraced her tightly. "See ya later." He whispered before walking off to his friends, leaving Finnley standing there alone. She watched after him until he had disappeared from view and then made her way towards the school building and her first lesson. Chemistry.

* * *

Mr Harris was used to Finnley arriving to Lesson early, and he surprisingly liked her. She could keep up with him, she had a hidden understanding for Chemistry that she didn't like people knowing and it gave Mr Harris faith in the human race even if it was very slight. Finnley had been sitting in the back corner of the chemistry classroom for about five minutes before everyone started to fill in. No one really sat at the back because that was were they classed the losers to sit, so Finnley sat by her self as she waited patiently for her best friend to turn up. Time was ticking and she was still sitting alone. She didn't mind being alone, she was used to it by now, but by her being alone meant something was wrong. Just as she was starting to worry the classroom door swung open and in shuffled Isaac shyly. He was hunched into him self, like he was shielding himself away from everyone, his head was down and his hands where shoved deep into his pockets.

"Lahey!" Mr Harris' voice boomed from the chalkboard. "You're late."

Finnley watched Isaac carefully from where she sat and noticed him flinch at the loudness of Mr Harris' voice and she internally cringed at her friends pain. She hated seeing him like this, and she wished that she could do something to help him. Make him happy.

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered quietly and shuffled slightly on the spot, waiting to be told to sit down.

"Detention. After school." Was Mr Harris' only response before turning back to the board otherwise ignoring Isaac. He mutely nodded as he sauntered up the isles. He briefly looked up and Finnley smiled at him...He didn't return it, instead he looked away. She watched as his eyes glanced over at his usual seat next to her before skimming his eyes over the rest of the room. He froze mid step as he spotted the free seat next to Stiles and turned and headed over to it. Finnley was shocked, but overall she was hurt. Her only friend didn't want to sit with her, where he normally sat. Had she done something wrong? Had she recently annoyed him? Those questions swirled around her head like a hurricane though-out the remainder of the lesson and she could feel the stares every now and then from everyone as they silently questioned about Isaac. Sure she didn't have any friends really but she can still create gossip. She also couldn't keep her eyes off of him and he seemed to have the same problem. Stealing his own glimpses every now and then, hoping she wouldn't catch him, but she always did and that seemed to increase the amount of hurt that she was feeling right now even more. As soon as the bell rang, Finnley ran from the room as she could. She wanted to confront Isaac, but what could she say without hurting him, he was extremely sensitive with things like that and she couldn't bare to hurt him. Finnley hurried down the crowded hallway as fast as her legs would take her but obviously that wasn't fast enough as Isaac's voice was right behind her. She tried to speed up but his large hand wrapped around her wrist pulling her to a stop.

She froze i place, her back to him and her head down, she couldn't look at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry." Finnley shook her head and turned to him.

"For what? You didn't do anything." She looked up at him, her green eyes staring into his blue ones as she waited for him to speak. But he didn't. He seemed at a lose for words. She watched him expectantly, as he opened his mouth. But immediately closed it again, breaking eye contact looking around and the mass of students pushing and shoving their ways through the corridor. His gaze found it's way back to hers and he took a deep breath.

"I-I don't want to be your friend anymore." He managed to stutter out finally. Finnley stood there frozen in shock. Did he say what she though he said?

"W-what?"

He took another deep breath and straightened up. "I don't need you anymore." He stated, as if it was the easiest thing to say.

Finnley's breath caught in her throat and tears burned at her eyes. "No." She whispered. "Y-you don't mean that."

Isaac looked away from her tear-filled eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah i do." Finnley felt like her heart had been torn in half and all her energy had been drained from her body. She felt heavy. Her arms that hung lazily by her sides moved to cover her mouth to hid the sob trying to escape as her tear had started to fall freely. She moved her hands away slightly.

"Did i- Did i do something?" She whimpered. Isaac shook his head still avoiding having to look at her heart-broken expression as he answered.

"No. I just don't need you anymore. I'm done with you and that's it." He shrugged lightly. "It's nothing, really."

"It's nothing." She repeated quietly to herself. She sniffled and wiped furiously at her eyes, angry at herself for crying. "You're right. It's nothing." She stood taller. "I'm sorry. Then she walked away, and as she did she could feel herself break even more. Her friend. Her **only **friend. Her **best** friend didn't want her.


	4. Chapter 4

Finnley didn't know what to think. Her head pounded with the thoughts that swirled around. 'I don't want you.' 'I don't need you any more.'  
How could he be able to dismiss her so easily. Did she ever even mean anything to him? Was he pretending the whole time?...No. That just wasn't Isaac...He's not a liar...He's not a liar. He really did mean what he said, then.

Finnley sat ridged and alone throughout the rest of the day. Her back straight, her face emotionless. She didn't want people to see that she was hurting. They didn't care, so they didn't need to know. She knew people were watching her, their eyes burning holes into her as they wondered what had happened. Normally Isaac and Finnley where inseparable and now that were avoiding each other like the plague. As if the other would be the death of them, and no one knew the real reason why...Not even Finnley herself.  
She wanted to believe that Isaac was telling the truth but what would have made him say anything remotely like that. He said she hadn't done anything, so what caused it?  
"Finnley, are you alright?" A voice whispered from her left. The shock of someone talking to her and the fact that she was completely lost in her thoughts made her jump and yelp. Her hands gripped the edge of the desk as she slowed her breathing back to normal. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." The same feminine voice said gently.  
Finnley took a deep breath and turned to the unknown person, to come face to face with Allison Argent. She was surprised. Allison was kind but she had never attempted to interact with Finnley in any form before.  
Finnley tried to force a small smile on her face as she faced the brunette, but it must have looked more like a grimace as Allison frowned.  
"I'm fine." Finnley said simply before turning back to face the front of the room.  
"Are you sure. You don't look too good." Allison said softly as she lent closer to the pale girl.  
Finnley just nodded her head, her eyes never left the teacher standing up the front. She felt Allison's eyes staring at her, but just shrugged her shoulders. What could she say?...Nothing.  
_Riiiiiiiiiing!_  
"Thank god." Finnley muttered to herself as everyone started packing away their belongings. Normally Finnley could deal with the school day, it didn't bother her, but today she had been waiting anxiously for that last bell to finally ring, signalling home-time. She just wanted out of there and to the one place she now feels safe and happy. Home.  
She lightly smiled at the thought of her baby brother bouncing around the house with Aurora following behind him.  
She grabbed her notebook and pen and shoved them into her backpack. She swung it over her right shoulder and walked speedily out the room.  
"Hey," the same voice from earlier said from beside her. Their footsteps in sync. "I'm Allison."  
Finnley slowed her pace so that the girl didn't have to struggle to keep up and turned her head towards her and slight smile adorned her lips. "I know, but nice to officially meet you."  
Allison chuckled. "Nice to meet you too."  
Finnley flashed her another smile as she continued out the front doors.  
"Allison!" Someone shouted from across the car-park. "Hey! Wait up!"  
Finnley ignored it and walked on. Leaving Allison behind, and made her way over to Dominic's car. She made her way around the dawdling students until the car came into view, as she glimpsed it, a groan escaped her lips. Dominic's truck was surrounded by his friends, each of them lent against the vehicle at some place, all laughing at some kind of joke.  
Finnley's steps faltered to a stop as she debated whether of not she should go over or walk home. Her abrupt stop caused someone to bump straight into her back.  
"I-I'm so sorry." She Stuttered out to the person behind her.  
"It's fine." Allison chuckled as she walked around me, to stand in-front. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski followed behind her. "Are you sure you're okay? You've been out of it all day." She asked, and placed a hand lightly on my arm. I forced a smile _again_ and nodded.  
"Yeah, i'm totally fine, thanks though." She lied. She wasn't fine. She was hurting.  
She nodded and retraced her hand, dropping it to her side.  
"Oh, this is Scott and Stiles." Allison said, guesturing to the two boys, who waved to her.  
"I know." Finnley said before walking away.


End file.
